


Furry Tale

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 不知道該怎麼講，一個沒有內容，只是賣萌的故事（Lucius變成一隻狐狸的Hogwarts歷險記（不
Relationships: All/Lucius Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TXJXS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TXJXS/gifts).



> 依舊是一個拖拖拉拉的生賀，寫得大概不會比花朵還快ry
> 
> 私設：Cedric於1978年出生。沒有Lord Voldemort，只有Tom Riddle教授的AU。

沒有人知道那隻白色的狐狸是誰的寵物，反正牠是在坐滿了Hufflepuff的車廂裡被發現的。牠先是躲在一個人的行李箱後面，但是毛茸茸的大尾巴實在藏不住，露出了一個尖尖，這讓一位鼻子過敏的女孩打了個大大的噴嚏。

噴嚏聲驚動了狐狸，牠跳起來，有些人看見了牠，發出驚奇的叫喊聲，然而只有不到一秒鐘的時間，狐狸又躲回行李箱後面了。在十幾秒的寂靜之後，就讀於Hogwarts三年級的男孩將他的行李箱搬開，這下整個車廂的人都看見牠了。

「好漂亮的狐狸！」有些人發出驚嘆。

狐狸用又圓又黑的眼睛瞪著他們，慢吞吞地起身，走到另一個人的行李箱後面。一位女孩問道：「那是誰的寵物？」

牠不屬於這節車廂裡的任何一個人，但是這些學生們無法做到異口同聲，於是車廂裡吵鬧了起來，這驚動了級長們。Ron Weasley和Draco Malfoy同時打開前後兩個走道的門。Ron說：「難道Huffulepuff們在吵架嗎？」

「你們太吵了，我要扣你們的分數。」Draco說。

兩名級長互相怒瞪著對方，一名高年級的Hufflepuff說：「我們發現了一隻狐狸，但不知道牠是誰的寵物。事情就是這麼簡單。」

「一隻狐狸？牠在哪裡？」Ron驚奇地問道。狐狸輕巧地踩過好幾個人的行李箱，從鐵架上一躍而下，牠踩到了毫無防備的Draco的胸口，讓Slytherin的級長不得不後退一步，然後穩穩地落在地上，發出一聲不滿的奶叫。Hufflepuff們目瞪口呆，Draco Malfoy瞪著那隻狐狸，而Ron毫不客氣地放聲大笑，「反正不是Draco Malfoy的寵物，對嗎？」

Draco冷冷地說：「當然不是。Hufflepuff扣五分，因為在你們的車廂裡發現的狐狸踩髒了級長的衣服。」

一些Hufflepuff的學生們開始抗議，就連地上的狐狸也發出不滿的叫聲：牠抬起腳掌，好讓Slytherin的級長可以看見牠粉紅色的、柔軟的而且——最重要的是——乾淨的肉墊。然而Draco並沒有看向狐狸，他拍了拍胸前的衣服，對著一整個車廂的Hufflepuff和Ron Weasley露出一個志得意滿的笑容，轉身離開。

車廂門在狐狸的小鼻子前碰地一聲闔上，白色的狐狸再次抬起腳掌拍了拍那扇硬梆梆的門，然而車廂門就和Slytherin的級長一樣，並不理會牠。一名女孩說：「牠看起來想要出去，我們應該要幫牠開門。」

「然後讓牠在整節列車上亂跑？」另一名女孩說。

一名男孩說道：「如果在牠找到主人之前，Draco Malfoy又扣我們的分數呢？」

學生們面面相覷，Ron說：「那就帶著牠找到牠的主人啊。」

另一名男孩充滿希望地問他：「那麼誰要來做這件事？」

Ron對著他眨眨眼睛，Cedric Diggory站起來說：「我來吧。牠看起來急壞了。」確實那隻白狐狸正在門邊焦躁地走來走去，時不時還會轉過來對著一車廂的Hufflepuff學生們晃晃腦袋。牠仰頭看著向自己走來的Cedric，將前腳併攏，伸了個懶腰，「走吧，我們去尋找你的主人。」Cedric友善地伸出手。

狐狸往牠的左邊踱了兩步，然後一屁股坐在地上，歪著頭。Cedric眨眨眼睛，不確定自己是否該縮回手，或者是不是可以直接將這隻小動物抱起來。

最後他決定先替這隻昂著頭的小動物開門。他的禮貌和周到顯然取悅了雪白的狐狸，牠站起來，毛茸茸的大尾巴平伸著，尖端跟著牠輕快前進的腳步一晃一晃。牠走出充滿了Hufflepuff的車廂，頭也不回。Cedric回頭，對著朋友和同學們攤手，幾乎想做鬼臉。Ron說：「呃，沒事了，我該離開了。」

他關上通往另一邊的走道的門，但似乎沒什麼人注意到。

就這樣，狐狸走在前面，Cedric Diggory走在後面，他必須負責替牠開門，然後向每一個車廂裡的學生們詢問是否有人擁有牠。沒有，沒有人擁有牠。儘管牠的出現那樣惹人注目，然而在某些車廂裡，牠甚至不曾抬起頭來，似乎只要用那濕漉漉的、黑色的小鼻子嗅一嗅空氣，牠就能知道這節車廂裡坐著誰——顯然牠是隻聰明、健康的狐狸，而且脾氣古怪。

最後他們停在一扇門前，Cedric說：「我想這節車廂裡坐著一群Slytherin，包括Draco Malfoy，就是剛剛被你踩到的那位級長。」他忍不住微笑了一下，「不得不說，你的那一跳非常漂亮。」狐狸用圓圓的，黑亮黑亮的眼睛瞪著他，Cedric又說，「我不確定你的主人是不是在這裡，希望他或她可以阻止Malfoy的怒火。」

狐狸再次抬起前腳，把粉紅色的肉墊貼在冷冰冰的門板上。Cedric只好將滑門拉開。一整節車廂的Slytherin一起轉頭看著他——沒錯，包括Draco Malfoy——而他腳邊的一團白色毛球實在很顯眼。Draco冷冰冰地開口：「我問過了，這裡沒有牠的主人，你可以帶著那隻狗滾了。」

Cedric微微皺眉：「Malfoy，我知道這隻小動物不是你的寵物，也不屬於在場的所有人，但你還是應該放尊重一些——」

他低下頭，看見白色的狐狸衝了出去。牠那麼靈活、那麼輕巧，用雪球從山坡上滾下來的氣勢在一群Slytherin的學生面前跑過，然後——又一次——跳到Draco的膝蓋上，柔軟的前爪搭在級長的胸口上，張開嘴，發出有點兒類似幼兒哭鬧時的尖叫聲。所有人目瞪口呆，Draco的後背緊貼著座椅，他有點兒不知道自己是否該繼續高昂著下巴，將脖子暴露在狐狸聒噪的嘴前，或者要低下頭，惡狠狠地與這隻小動物互瞪：「好吧！我知道了！你是狐狸，不是狗！可以了嗎？」他大叫。

狐狸停止憤怒的咒罵——那應該是咒罵——轉過身，背對著Draco坐下，但牠還是佔據著這位Slytherin級長的膝蓋。Cedric有些驚奇地說：「Malfoy，我有個假設，也許牠本來不是要踢你，而是希望你接住牠……」

「不可能！」Draco篤定地說，「這隻——狐狸不是我的寵物。當然，我爸有養狗，但是我媽討厭毛茸茸的東西，所以——不，這不是我的寵物。」

Cedric指出：「那和這隻狐狸現在坐在你的腿上沒有什麼關係。」

Draco瞪著他說道：「你最好去問問Gryffindor們，看有沒有人走失了一隻狐狸。」他瞇起眼睛，「否則我會把牠從列車上扔下去。」

Cedric聳肩，關上門，轉身離開。Pansy說道：「你不會把牠扔下去的，對嗎，Draco？」她伸出手，碰了碰Draco腿上的狐狸，「你看牠多可愛，皮毛又軟又乾淨。牠被照顧得很好。牠肯定有個主人。」

「如果妳喜歡，就把牠抱走。」Draco說。

Pansy從善如流，但是這一次她的手被躲開了。狐狸往Draco的腹部後退，直到小屁股坐到少年的髖骨上，牠幾乎要滑落到椅子上，於是踩著Draco的腿，轉了個圈，將自己團成一個球，趴下了。Pansy露出失望的神色：「我覺得Hufflepuff的Diggory說的可能沒有錯，牠就是要待在你的腿上，Draco。」

直到下車前，Draco都在試圖說服每一個人他媽媽討厭毛茸茸的東西，所以他不可能養一隻這麼毛茸茸的狐狸。在這期間，狐狸在他的腿上睡著了。牠小小的後背貼著Draco的腹部，讓他整個人都感到一種奇異的溫暖。他確實很少接觸毛茸茸生物，甚至玩具。當然他小時候有一些柔軟的玩偶和抱枕，它們因為被施了魔法，所以也有些溫度，但是這不一樣。那些玩具不會呼吸，身體不會在睡著時一起一伏，還發出細小的呼嚕聲。

天黑了，列車抵達Hogsmeade，Draco把睡著的狐狸撈起來，姿勢就像把一隻小脊背龍的玩偶抱在懷裡。沒有人敢嘲笑他未曾履行自己說過的話：把一隻狐狸從行駛中的列車上扔出去。不過差不多全部的人都知道他（必須）抱著一隻狐狸了。他陰沉地說：「要嘛就是有人在說謊，故意把一隻狐狸丟到我這裡。要嘛牠就是真的沒有主人，我會把牠交給那個半巨人。」

狐狸醒了，在Draco的臂彎裡動了動，差點兒跌到地上，還好Draco又探手一撈——這次的姿勢像在魁地奇球場上抓金探子——讓牠柔軟的腹部掛在自己的手臂上。狐狸叫了一聲，聽起來像抱怨。Zabini說：「但是我想不到把一隻狐狸丟給你可以幹什麼，Draco。」

「給我找麻煩。」Draco說。他們經過一群Gryffindor的低年級學生，那些年紀稍小的男孩女孩一個個伸長的脖子，緊盯著掛在他的手臂上的狐狸，在注意到他的目光時又縮了縮。Draco把狐狸丟給Crabbe，「等一下看見那個半巨人的時候，把這隻狐狸交給他。」

狐狸撞到Crabbe寬厚的胸膛上，發出委屈又憤怒的叫聲，當Crabbe要用雙手箍住牠的身體時，牠扭了扭屁股，就從Slytherin少年的手中溜出來，一爪子拍在Crabbe的額頭上，跳到空中，就像一顆雪球被拋上空中，再加上Crabbe的大叫聲，惹來許多人的驚呼。只是一瞬間，牠又落在地上。Goyle跑過來，撲在地上，然而他的大手只抓到大尾巴上的幾根毛。

學生們騷動起來，有些人想要看看牠——畢竟踩了Draco Malfoy一腳的狐狸可是絕無僅有——距離較近的學生們怕踩到牠，於是便推擠起來，喧鬧的聲音終於將半巨人Hagrid引來：「發生了什麼事？」他提著油燈，扯著大嗓門問道。Harry Potter、Ron Weasley和Hermoine Granger向他解釋了這一切。雖然他們並未親眼看見那些過程，但還是可以講得繪聲繪影，而且Cedric Diggory不會說謊。Hagrid問道：「那麼那隻神奇的狐狸在哪裡？」

「在我這裡！」Crabbe大吼。他仰躺著，盡量把手臂舉高，好讓憤怒的狐狸的嘴巴和爪子碰不到自己，Goyle蹲在他旁邊，揉著自己的膝蓋。

Hagrid向兩位Slytherin的男孩伸出手：「交給我，我想你們無法照顧好牠。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

狐狸掙扎的動作停頓了一下，牠看了看半巨人，接著猛然扭腰，看起來想要朝Crabbe的手臂咬下去，嚇得Crabbe直接將牠拋向Hagrid。狐狸大聲尖叫，四隻腳在空中胡亂抓撓，但是牠輕盈的、毛茸茸的身體還是穩穩地落在了半巨人的手中。牠忽然閉上嘴巴，腦袋朝向Hagrid的臂彎之外，用又圓又黑的眼睛瞪著雙手抱胸的Draco。Hagrid評論道：「真是個調皮搗蛋的小東西。」

「我從來不知道狐狸可以製造出這麼多聲音。」Ron說道。

Harry注意到別的方面：「牠一直盯著Malfoy看，牠為什麼那麼喜歡他？」

Hermione則說：「其實我也無法想像Hagrid照顧一隻狐狸……你們想想，他喜歡的魔法生物都——都不太適合當寵物。」她有些擔心地看著那隻似乎陷入憂鬱而暫時不再掙扎或搗亂的狐狸，「而且一隻狐狸不可能無緣無故出現在火車上，一定是有個人說謊了，或者有人故意把牠帶上來。」

「妳要對這件事情追根究底嗎？」Ron問道。

Hermione說：「我們是級長啊，Ron。」

Ron反駁：「但是既然沒有人承認擁有那隻狐狸，現在Hagrid接手了牠，這樣不就好了嗎？我不覺得這會影響到什麼秩序。」

「也許真是這樣。」Hermoine聳肩，「我只是覺得有某種預感。」

Ron吃驚地問：「妳有什麼預感？妳一向拒絕捲入麻煩中。」

Hermione說：「Crookshanks在抓我的鞋跟。」

「牠只是在搞破壞，試圖引起妳的注意。」Ron說。

Hermione說：「牠有事情想要告訴我，而且我覺得跟那隻狐狸有關。」

Ron聳肩，發出古怪的貓叫聲，然後就被Crookshanks木棒般的尾巴掃了一下。Harry似乎完全沒有注意到好朋友們發出的動靜，他只是觀察著那隻狐狸：白色的狐狸確實一直盯著Draco Malfoy，而且Slytherin對此心知肚明，但卻假裝毫不知情，大聲地和Zabini聊天，似乎想讓全校都知道他媽媽討厭毛茸茸的東西。

就這樣，他們在坐上騎士墜鬼馬——Harry只在書上看過這種在大部分人面前隱形的魔法生物——所拉著的馬車時就和Hagrid分別了，半巨人一手抱著死氣沉沉的狐狸，一手揮舞在空中，向他們愉快地保證晚宴上見。

開學晚宴上Hagrid也確實出現了，但是那隻白色的狐狸並沒有在他的手上。牠要再次進入Hogwarts學生們的視線中要在開學約一週後，在一個沒有課的下午，Harry、Ron與Hermoine三人前去拜訪Hagrid的小屋之後。

Fang高興地歡迎他們，甚至用後腳站立，試圖把前腳搭在Ron的身上。

「夥計，你真是太熱情了！」Ron往旁邊閃躲，撞到Harry的肩膀。

Harry撞到牆壁，發出一聲痛呼。他揉著肩膀，忽略了Ron的道歉，注意到Hagrid的櫥櫃上有一團白色毛球。那隻狐狸用大尾巴環繞住自己的身體，只露出兩隻眼睛和兩隻耳朵。這時候Fang從他們腳邊跑開，在櫥櫃下來回走動，鼻子用力地嗅著空氣，但是即使牠把前腳搭在櫥櫃的門上，高度也不夠讓牠搆到狐狸。

「你們來啦。」Hagrid正彎著腰在壁爐前煮著什麼，頭也不抬地說道。他的手上拿著一個奶瓶，三名孩子聞到一陣帶著奇特腥味的奶香。

Hermione用手在鼻子前搧了搧：「Hagrid，這是……羊奶嗎？」

「沒錯！」Hagrid高興地說，「這是替寶寶準備的，每天用貓頭鷹送來的最新鮮的羊奶。他如果好好吃飯的話，很快就會長大的。」

Harry看到櫥櫃上的白色毛球蜷縮得更緊了：「寶寶？」

Hagrid解釋道：「就是跑上Hogwarts特快列車的那隻狐狸，他的名字是小毛毛(Little Furry)，暱稱是寶寶(baby)。他嬌弱得像個小嬰兒。」

「牠看起來已經成年了。」Ron不是很確定地說。

Hagrid把滾燙的羊奶裝進奶瓶裡，宣佈道：「他至少要再胖個兩磅。」

三名小朋友想像了一下一隻白色的、圓滾滾的狐狸，像顆雪球、棉花糖或者隨便一種溫暖、柔軟、毛茸茸的東西。好像很可愛，但也很不健康。Hagrid一手拿著奶瓶，走到櫥櫃下方，伸出另一隻手要去抓狐狸。狐狸迅速抬起頭，躲過半巨人的手，從櫥櫃上一躍而下，一腳踩到仰著頭的Fang的鼻子上。Fang發出一聲哀嚎，狐狸小毛毛又溜走了。牠繞過Hermione的腳，竄上桌面。

很神奇地，那隻狐狸在Hagrid擺滿了獸皮、各種木頭和金屬的小屋裡，一身白毛仍然乾淨、蓬鬆。牠在桌面上轉了一圈，把兩隻後腿交疊，坐了下來，那姿勢竟有些像人類的側坐。Hermione問道：「Hagrid，你沒有覺得牠可能真的有個主人，就在Hogwarts裡？」

「如果他的主人在這所學校裡，為什麼不來找他？」Hagrid困惑地問。

Hermione說：「我不知道……也許，也許牠的主人不想要牠了……」

「可憐的寶寶！」Hagrid把手中的奶瓶塞進狐狸的嘴裡，「你知道你被拋棄了，對嗎？我知道你很沮喪，所以脾氣才這麼糟糕。」

狐狸小毛毛微微抬起頭，一點一點地吮著奶瓶裡的羊奶。獵豬犬Fang也把脖子伸長，好像有點兒羨慕地看著這一幕。Harry問Hermione：「那麼妳到底想要怎麼辦？難道要帶著這隻狐狸到每一個人面前問：嘿，這是你的寵物嗎？」

「我們可以製作傳單。」Hermione說，「就像反向的尋狗啟示。畢竟那天在Hogsmeade的車站月臺上，不是每個人都有看見牠。」

Ron問：「那是什麼東西？」

Harry解釋道：「把狐狸的照片印在紙上，張貼在各處。」

「聽起來可行，但是首先我們需要一張這隻狐狸的照片。」Ron說。

Hermione提議：「我知道四年級的Colin Creevey有一臺相機，可以問問他。也許他對於拍攝小動物會有興趣，這隻狐狸還滿漂亮的。」

「那我們現在去找他嗎？」Harry說，Fang開始把口水滴在他的鞋子上。

他的朋友們對此沒有意見，三名小朋友便和Hagrid約定待會兒見，打開小屋的門。就在這個瞬間，狐狸停下喝奶的動作，從桌子上一躍而下，再次穿過三個孩子的腿間，迅速溜到門外。Hagrid抓著奶瓶大喊：「寶寶！快回來！」

Fang也吠叫著衝了出去。Ron擔心地說：「如果那隻狐狸被Fang追到了，會不會就這樣被牠給咬死？」他似乎已經想到了什麼可怕的畫面。

「Fang喜歡寶寶。」Hagrid說，「牠要把寶寶追回來。」

狐狸跑得很快，但是獵豬犬也毫不遜色，而狐狸的體力明顯要差一些，何況牠身後還拖著一條毛茸茸的大尾巴。牠狂奔時，原本喜歡蜷縮成一顆球的身體伸展開，恢復成應有的修長模樣，蓬鬆的毛因為風而貼在身上，宛如一道白色的線。牠在尾巴被獵豬犬的爪子碰到前衝進城堡裡，Fang不甘願地停在外面，大聲咆哮。Hermione拍了拍額頭：「那隻狐狸可能又要造成一場騷動。」

Hagrid惋惜地說：「Fang盡力了。你們會把幫忙寶寶找回來的，對嗎？」

「如果我們沒有找到牠原來的主人的話。」Harry回答。

Hagrid點頭：「噢，沒錯，如果你們沒有找到牠原來的主人。」

Hermione預料得沒錯，狐狸小毛毛確實會造成一場更大的混亂，但不是立即的。一整個下午牠都不知道躲去哪兒了，即使Harry手上有從父輩手中得到的劫盜地圖，也不可能找得到一隻寵物。Hogwarts城堡那麼大，狐狸又那麼小。

他們找了一下午，決定先去吃晚餐，並且把晚餐後到睡覺前的時間留給許多作業——他們開始被O.W.Ls考試的壓力籠罩著。然而那隻雪白的狐狸似乎不打算讓他們有喘息的機會：牠在晚餐時間的禮堂大廳裡出現。

「看！有一隻狐狸！」Ravenclaw的學生最先發現牠。

狐狸站在門口，仰望著上百名學生，然後晃著牠的大尾巴，踩著小碎步走向最前方屬於教授們的長桌。牠毫不畏懼地走在大廳的正中間，對於兩邊Ravenclaw和Hufflepuff學生們好奇的目光視而不見。

「嘿，又見面了。」Cedric彎下腰，友好地向牠打招呼，不過這次沒有再試圖去摸牠。狐狸停下來，歪著頭看了他一眼，又繼續往前走。

連Dumbledore也有些好奇地看著大搖大擺的狐狸：「我們有個小客人。」

也坐在教師席上的Hagrid大叫道：「寶寶！我就知道你只是貪玩！」

這下坐在距離稍遠的Gryffindor長桌上的Harry、Ron和Hermione都知道發生什麼事了。他們暫時停止吃東西，互看一眼。整個大廳因為Hagrid的叫喊而安靜下來。狐狸再次停了下來，然後伸了個懶腰，在上百雙眼睛的注視中繼續向前走，不過速度比剛剛加快了一些。Hagrid感動地朝他伸出手，狐狸卻看也不看他一眼，跳上長桌，在魔藥學教授Severus Snape的前面坐下，大尾巴從桌緣垂下。Ron停下再拿一片羊排的手：「哇！」

Hagrid張大了嘴巴，震驚地看著他的狐狸小毛毛。黑魔法防禦術教授Tom Riddle說：「很可愛的狐狸，Severus。」

Severus瞪著那隻狐狸，狐狸也瞪著他：「我沒有養寵物。」他慢吞吞地說。

「或許你可以考慮養一隻。」Tom看著狐狸說道。

Dumbledore也說：「牠看起來肚子餓了，就像這裡所有的孩子們一樣。」

Hagrid試圖讓狐狸注意到自己：「沒錯！寶寶下午才喝了一點點羊奶。」

Tom抿了抿嘴唇，似乎發現了什麼好笑的事情：「如果你不介意，Severus，我想我可以把這些雞胸肉給牠吃。也許牠會喜歡。」

「我完全不介意。」Severus乾巴巴地說，「事實上，這與我無關。」

Tom從鼻子裡發出愉快的哼聲，開始把盤子裡的雞胸肉切成小塊。狐狸還坐在Severus的前面，伸出一隻前腳，輕輕地搭在Severus的盤子上。盤子裡有鮭魚。McGonagall教授終於看不下去了：「真是沒有教養的狐狸，Severus。」

「確實。」Severus附和道。Gryffindor和Slytherin的院長意見一致。

狐狸的尖耳朵抖動兩下，好像忽然懂得羞恥了，輕巧地繞過Severus面前的盤子，然後跳到魔藥學教授的腿上。牠抬頭看著震驚的Severus。

「也很聰明，不是嗎？」Tom似乎對這隻囂張的小動物頗有好感。

學生們無法聽見教授們到底都說了些什麼，但這不妨礙他們也在交頭接耳的揣測：「所以那隻狐狸是Snape教授的寵物？」Hermione難以置信地說。

「我覺得也有可能是Riddle教授的，妳看他要拿雞胸肉餵那隻狐狸。」Ron說。他實在很難把黑漆漆的魔藥學教授和雪白的狐狸想在一塊兒。

而且那隻狐狸還真的從Severus的懷裡探出頭來，迅速地叼住雞肉，又縮回去。但還是有那麼一兩次牠被Tom摸了摸頭，圓圓的黑眼睛瞇得細長，似乎很是享受。Harry看著這一切，做出結論：「Hagrid好像快哭了。」

Hermione努力讓自己聽起來很同情：「他也應該要為狐狸小毛毛開心，不是嗎？畢竟小毛毛回到牠真正的主人那裡了。」

「如果是這樣，那麼那隻狐狸會喜歡Draco Malfoy好像也不奇怪。」Ron指出，「Snape教授一直偏心於Slytherin的學生，尤其是Malfoy。」

Harry咧開嘴巴：「而且牠踩了他一下。」

三名Gryffindor笑了起來，一會兒後，Hermione有些惋惜地說：「不過我猜牠真實的名字應該不是小毛毛，或者寶寶。」教授席上的Hagrid似乎全無食慾。

「嗯哼，Lucy。」Tom小聲說，「我恐怕你會吃得Severus全身都是。」

狐狸似乎受到了驚嚇，牠在Severus的腿上縮了起來，卻不是因為真的把什麼食物的殘渣和湯汁弄到魔藥學教授的身上。牠開始仔細地檢查自己身上柔軟的白毛和四隻爪子，在發現它們都是乾淨的之後又把頭探出來。

可惜Severus毫無和牠分享鮭魚的意思。魔藥學教授慢條斯里地將魚肉切成小塊，一口接著一口地全部吃掉。狐狸眼巴巴地看著他，最後卻被塞了一嘴新鮮的番茄和蘿蔓。牠不滿地將那些蔬菜嚼碎，吞下肚，又看見Severus正用湯匙喝著有蝦子、蛤蠣和魷魚的海鮮湯。魔藥學教授說：「我恐怕帶殼的海鮮會讓某些人甚至某些犬類過敏。」

狐狸發出嗷嗷的叫聲，跳下Severus的腿，氣呼呼地跑出大廳。當天稍晚，牠又在Slytherin宿舍入口處被發現。幾名女孩子發現一團白毛在石牆前來回移動，那隻狐狸甚至會用後腿站立，將前爪搭在牆上，但是這樣當然不可能把門打開。一名女孩好心地說：「冠軍。」

那隻小動物猛地轉過頭，警惕地看著她們，而且還懂得後退，好躲過打開的門板。在這幾個小時裡，牠坐在Severus Snape腿上吃東西的照片——梅林知道Colin Creevey是在什麼時候拍的照——已經在Hogwarts裡傳開了，再加上Gryffindor們的四處走動，全校都知道有一隻漂亮的狐狸走失了，或者說是牠失去了主人的蹤跡和消息，在城堡裡遊蕩。尷尬的是，沒有人知道主人是誰。

她們打開門，狐狸果然竄了進去。Slytherin的交誼廳雖然潮濕陰暗了點，但總是生著爐火，而且也有舒適的沙發和柔軟的靠墊。最溫暖、最靠近壁爐的地方也總是坐著Draco Malfoy。他正翹著腳看書。

狐狸這次沒有直接跳到他的身上，而是安靜地小跑到他身邊，再次用後腿站立，並把前腳搭在Slytherin少年的膝蓋上。Draco嚇了一跳，手中的書差點兒就掉下來砸到狐狸的頭。狐狸也被他的反應嚇到了，往後跳開，抬頭望著他。

「該死。」Draco說，「你怎麼……如此陰魂不散。有誰知道為什麼Slytherin的交誼廳裡會出現一隻野狐狸？」他提高了聲音問出後面那句話。

低聲交談的、玩遊戲的、寫作業的和打瞌睡的學生全都望向他和地上的狐狸。坐在不遠處的Pansy走過來，將動也不動的狐狸抱起：「牠真的很喜歡你，Draco。如果牠的主人不要牠了，你不妨考慮收養牠。反正你們家一定養得起。」

Draco皺著眉頭：「我為什麼要收養一隻野狐狸？我媽不會讓一隻毛茸茸的動物進家門，我爸也不會。」他頓了頓，「也許我該建議我爸向Dumbledore質詢為什麼會有野生動物隨隨便便地就能跑進Hogwarts。」

Pansy還沒死心：「牠很可愛，也很聰明。也許牠可以痛擊Granger的醜貓。」

「如果妳那麼喜歡，為什麼不自己養？」Draco說。

Pansy微笑：「我就等著你說這句話。」她心滿意足地把狐狸抱回自己剛剛做著的沙發上。一邊和朋友聊著八卦，一邊撫摸牠柔軟的白毛。狐狸安靜地趴在牠腿上，直到孩子們的就寢時間。當Draco站起來伸懶腰，準備回到宿舍裡的時候，牠也從Pansy的腿上跳下來。

牠跟在Draco後面，Pansy不滿地喊道：「Draco！」她瞪著不耐煩的少年，「拜託，你難道真的會讓牠在外面流浪，或者孤零零地睡在這裡嗎？」

Draco很想說這與他無關，但是如果他這麼做了，Pansy可能會再未來的一個禮拜——甚至更久——一直在他的耳邊唸叨這隻可惡的狐狸。他猛地彎腰，將狐狸從地上撈起來，讓牠的柔軟的肚子掛在自己的手閉上：「晚安，Pansy。」他面無表情地對看起來很滿意的Pansy說。

狐狸似乎受到了驚嚇，牠先是安靜地掛在Draco的手臂上，然後開始不安地扭動，四肢在空中又刨又抓，並發出咿咿嗚嗚的叫聲。Draco愈走愈快，直到進入了自己的房間之後才鬆開手，狐狸掉到地上，滾了一圈。牠雪白的小身體蜷起，前腳搭在自己的腦袋上，看起來很是迷茫。

「一天，不，就一個晚上。」Draco對牠說，「明天早上你就得滾。」

狐狸把爪子放下，歪著頭看他，然後輕巧地越過大半個房間，跳上Draco的床鋪。這下Draco不樂意了，他大步走上前，捏著狐狸的後頸把牠拎起來：「連我自己沒洗澡都不會上床，你怎麼敢就這樣跳上去？」他怒氣沖沖地把狐狸拎進浴室，將他放在馬桶蓋上，然後自顧自脫起衣服。

在Slytherin少年洗澡的期間，狐狸背對著他，好像很無聊地把頭墊在前腳上，偶爾被水花濺到時會搖晃著腦袋。然而牠沒有注意到自己正慢慢地從並非水平的馬桶蓋上滑落，直到忽然掉到地上，發出一聲短促的尖叫。

「你真是容易大驚小怪。」Draco下半身圍著一條浴巾，在牠的頭頂評論道。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「你真是容易大驚小怪。」Draco下半身圍著一條浴巾，在牠的頭頂評論道。

狐狸的腳踩在濕滑的磁磚地板上，仰起頭，瞪著Draco，下一秒忽然發出了哇哇哇的叫聲，而且音量極大，把Draco嚇了一大跳。他後退一步，戒備地看著狐狸——該死，他剛剛在洗澡，魔杖不在手上——同時因為那類似咆哮和尖叫的叫聲而皺起了臉。他緊張地站在那，讓發怒的狐狸大叫了整整一分鐘，浴室裡安靜下來，狐狸仰著頭看他。Draco忽然發現這隻狐狸的眼睛並不是全黑的。

「你還是要洗澡。」他乾巴巴地說完，刻意要讓自己看起來很兇猛的往前猛跨一步，狐狸往後跳——但牠忘了這間浴室並不大，毛茸茸的大尾巴和背脊撞上牆壁，Draco同時伸長手臂——看起來像在抓金探子——再次抓住牠的後頸。

狐狸在被拎起來時又開始哇哇大叫，但是Draco把手臂伸直了，所以無論牠怎麼在空中踢蹬抓撓也沒有用。牠被拎到花灑下，淋了個濕透，蓬鬆柔軟的白毛塌了下來，貼在身體上，這讓牠的體型看起來更小了。

Draco不只把牠弄得濕透，還擠出一大堆洗髮精——有小荳蔻和香根草的味道——搓出許多泡泡，把狐狸的小身體都埋了進去，甚至兩隻尖尖的耳朵上都堆滿了泡泡。到了這時，狐狸反而不掙扎也不吵鬧了。牠安靜地任由Draco搓洗自己的身體，偶爾還會瞇起眼睛，似乎感到溫暖和舒服。

若不是狐狸的毛全都黏在牠的身上，Draco可能會搓洗得更久一些——這小東西確實很好摸——但在幾分鐘之後，他再次打開花灑，狐狸瞇著眼睛，抖著小小的身體，試圖把身上的水都甩掉，一身白毛也不再那麼服貼。Draco再次把牠拎起來，跨出浴室，將牠放在桌上，抽出魔杖，給了牠一個乾燥的咒語。

狐狸對此似乎不是很滿意，再次抬起頭對著十六歲的Slytherin少年怒目而視。Draco聳肩：「我沒有多餘的毛巾可以給狐狸用。」他願意和狐狸分享洗髮精，但絕不可能讓一隻小動物使用自己的毛巾。

Draco在把頭髮弄乾、穿上衣服後便關燈睡覺，完全不管那隻狐狸到底要在宿舍的哪個角落蜷縮起來，只是惡狠狠地說了句：「不准在我的房間裡上廁所。」

在他舒舒服服地鑽進被窩後幾分鐘，意識模糊、將要睡著之際，有一團毛茸茸的、溫暖的身體溜上床，從他的腳邊鑽進棉被裡，又拱著身體爬到枕頭旁，和Draco一樣露出個小腦袋。Draco發出兩聲鼻音，手臂揮舞了幾下，但是那小東西似乎就黏在了他的肩膀旁邊，於是他放下手臂，沒一會兒便睡著了。

隔天清晨，Lucius一睜開眼睛看見的是兒子的睡臉，他皺了皺眉頭，想要開口叫醒跑到自己床上來的小龍，卻發出了咿咿嗚嗚的聲音——他暫時不再罵人，環顧四週，這才想起自己跑到了Slytherin的地牢裡，而且就在Draco的宿舍裡。最重要的是：他現再還是一隻該死的狐狸。

現在他要快點回到Malfoy莊園，回復成一個人，過著正常的生活。但是不管他腦袋裡有什麼計畫，都得等Draco起床。他先趴回兒子溫暖的被窩裡，然而不到五分鐘，就不耐煩地鑽出來，用前腳柔軟的肉墊去拍Draco的臉。

時間還早，根本就不是Draco平常起床的時間，即使這是上課日。Lucius一連推了好幾下，他的兒子才咕噥一聲，翻過身去：「不要吵我。」

貪睡的孩子。Lucius跳下床，跑進浴室，恢復成人形後將門關上。他上了廁所，而且又快速地沖了個澡——他的身上都是兒子的洗髮精的味道。做好這一切，他打開門，又變回一隻潔白的狐狸，輕快的再次跳到兒子的床上，而且這回他可不打算輕易放過這個孩子。

「真是夠了！」Draco一腳把棉被踢開，坐起來瞪著狐狸，「你到底……」他像是想到了什麼，驚恐地把棉被和枕頭都翻開，確認了這可惡的小東西沒有在自己的床上便溺之後鬆了一口氣。他下了床，趿著拖鞋，拎起狐狸的後頸，打開房間的門，將牠扔到走廊上，又砰地一聲關上門。

Lucius怒氣沖沖地在門板上撓了幾下，才轉身往交誼廳的方向走。至少他的兒子不是真的把他當成一隻寵物，圈養在宿舍裡，現在他距離回到Malfoy莊園又近了一步。總有早起的孩子會把他放出Slytherin的宿舍。當石門一開，白色的狐狸就溜得不見蹤影，然而他們的目的地是一樣的——Lucius餓極了。

他要想辦法從長桌上偷到一點食物——狐狸的鼻子皺了起來——或者找到一個可以餵他吃東西的人，除了Severus和Tom。他在前往禮堂大廳的路上徘徊，而這次運氣沒有虧待他。

「早安。」一雙乾淨的皮鞋停在狐狸面前，「你是……小毛毛？」Cedrid說。

狐狸仰起頭看著七年級的Hufflepuff，牠的眼睛已經從黑色變成灰色，剔透而且靈動，同時還齜牙咧嘴的。Cedric把書包背在肩上，彎下腰，用講悄悄話般的姿態對狐狸說：「可惜我還不知道你真正的名字，所以只能這麼稱呼你。」他往四周看了看，「你在等你的主人？」

狐狸搖頭，牠才沒有主人。Lucius Malfoy屬於自己。

Cedric歪著頭想了想，又問：「那麼你要吃點東西嗎？Snape教授和Riddle教授沒有那麼早來大廳吃飯。」他頓了頓，「我剛打完魁地奇，也餓壞了。」

Lucius有點兒不確定該如何表達自己的同意，然而在思考的時候，他的一隻前腳就自動抬了起來。這讓Hufflepuff笑了出來，乾脆蹲在狐狸的面前，接住那隻毛絨絨又軟綿綿的狐狸爪子：「來吧，小紳士。」

狐狸眨眨眼睛，似乎又猶豫了一會才往前兩步，Cedric便輕輕將牠抱起來。在走去大廳的短短幾步路裡，他告訴狐狸自己小時候養過什麼寵物——一些貓啊狗啊，Lucius一個名字都不記得——然後在飯桌上餵給牠吃除了洋蔥濃湯之外的任何食物。他堅持任何與狗有關的動物都不能吃洋蔥，否則會立刻死掉。

如果他沒有把粥裡的豌豆挑出來，又將培根切成小塊，Lucius可能會因為沒喝到洋蔥湯而氣得咬住他的手：「小傢伙，你的食量比我還要大。」Cedric說。

狐狸停下嚼食培根的動作，用黑黑的小鼻子把盤子推遠。Cedric好奇又好笑地看著牠抬起被他握過的前腳，指了指不遠處的一籃蘋果。他伸手拿了一顆給牠。

Lucius瞪著英俊的Hufflepuff少年，這個孩子竟然想讓他直接啃一顆完整的、帶皮的蘋果！他張了張嘴，發出咿咿嗷嗷的聲音，直到Cedric臉上的微笑轉變成困惑的表情，而且Tom Riddle的身影出現在教授們的長桌上，才不情不願地咬住那顆該死的蘋果。他的下頜根本沒有力量將它壓碎。

而Cedric顯然不能等牠慢慢想出該如何吃一顆完整的、帶皮的蘋果就必須去上課了。他把咬著蘋果的狐狸抱起來，麻瓜研究學的教授應該不會介意他帶著一隻狐狸去上課。Draco Malfoy也注意到了可笑地咬著一顆蘋果的狐狸，牠正趴在七年級的Hufflepuff肩膀上，他很高興可以擺脫牠。

Lucius最後用嘴把那顆蘋果扔在Cedric的課桌上。他決定這都是那個Hufflepuff少年的錯，沒有人可以讓他吃一顆完整的、帶皮的蘋果。可惜這堂課的教授把門都關起來了，所以他也無法偷溜，只好百無聊賴地聽著關於麻瓜的一些事情，直到窩在Cedric的膝蓋上睡著——這也不能怪他，都是這堂課太無聊了。

狐狸醒來時發現自己又被Cedric抱在懷裡，這個英俊的少年還用另一隻手輕輕地撫摸牠的背，這讓牠打了一個大大的哈欠。

「你終於醒了。」Cedric在他的頭頂說，「我們現在要去吃午餐了。」

Lucius認為自己聽到了這個少年的笑聲，所以他拒絕吃午餐，但Cedric堅持狐狸應該要吃點東西，因為下午有黑魔法防禦術課，必須打起精神來。到了七年級，他們已經很少在這門科目上用到課本了，Riddle教授更喜歡讓他們試著實際應用那些咒語，所以Cedric背著的大書包引起好些人的注意。他對那些好奇的同學們眨眨眼睛，將書包放在一張椅子上。

Riddle教授當然也注意到了那個米色的帆布包，裡面的小東西顯然覺得又熱又悶又擠，時不時地用黑黑的小鼻子頂開一條縫隙，順便偷看外面的動靜。

牠看到一雙修長的腿。那雙腿擋住了牠的視線，照理說別人也會因為那雙腿而看不見牠。牠把爪子搭在背包的邊緣，用腦袋頂開背包，探出頭來。牠看見Tom Riddle的黑色雙眼。這時想要縮回去也已經來不及了，牠被拎了起來，卻也不敢掙扎，伸直了四隻，看起來又乖巧又緊張。

Cedric時時注意著自己帶來的書包，他當然有發現Riddle教授站在自己的書包前，這讓他沒辦法看見書包——這代表其他人，包括Riddle也都不會看見他的書包和裡面的小狐狸，但是他沒想到Riddle教授會突然轉身，把一團雪白的毛球從書包裡拎出來，彷彿他早就知道那裡有一隻狐狸。Cedric往Riddle教授的方向走了一步，又停下來。黑魔法防禦術的教授和被抓住的狐狸都看著他。

「對不起，教授。那是我帶來的狐狸。」Cedric挺直了腰桿說。

Riddle教授用右手捏著狐狸的後頸，把牠放進自己左手的臂彎裡：「我注意到這是你的書包。」他頓了頓，「但是這隻狐狸並不屬於你的書包，對嗎？」

Cedric張了張嘴：「沒錯。」他看了看盯著自己的狐狸，「我不該帶牠來上黑魔法防禦術課，但是牠找不到主人，甚至也沒有早餐可以吃。」

「你明白自己的錯誤，也很懂得替自己辯解。」Riddle教授評論道。

Cedric乾巴巴地說：「我沒有這個意思，教授。」

Riddle教授抱著狐狸說：「今天晚上八點在我的辦公室見，Diggory先生。」

「是的，教授。」Cedric看著狐狸。如果那團緊張的小毛球開始掙扎，跳出了教授的臂彎，他應該能夠接住牠。他是Hufflepuff的搜捕手。

但是狐狸沒有動，牠沒有試圖從Riddle教授的手中離開，也沒有試圖攻擊他。Riddle教授用手輕輕按了按牠的腦袋：「好了，現在我們應該繼續上課。」

有許多七年級的學生已經注意到他們的對話，而沒有聽見的人也都會看見抱著一隻狐狸的黑魔法防禦術教授。當然在這間教室裡Riddle教授很少會用到魔法，他應該能夠很好地保護這隻狐狸，這比待在Cedric的書包裡更安全。善良的Hufflepuff七年級搜捕手讓自己專注於課堂上。就算Riddle教授沒有替這隻白狐狸找到主人，至少也會在晚餐時餵牠吃一些雞胸肉。

Lucius窩在Tom的臂彎裡，他不是第一次這麼被Riddle先生抱著，但是現在他們的面前還有一大堆Hogwarts的學生們。所以他最好什麼也不要做。不要撒嬌、不要反抗、不要提出任何要求，做一隻好狐狸。

好不容易熬到下課，Tom送走最後一個好奇的學生——Cedric似乎有些不放心地看了狐狸一眼，揹著空空的書包離開教室——關上門，用兩隻手托著狐狸柔軟的腋下，將牠舉高：「我竟不知道你會如此的淘氣，Lucius。」

狐狸嗚嗚叫了幾聲，聽起來有一點兒委屈，但Tom並沒有被說服：「我知道你現在知道自己是誰。你應該在意識到自己的身分和所處的環境之後就來找我，不是嗎？聰明的小狐狸。你一向很聰明。」

Lucius放棄賣乖或者討好，他決定現在就做一隻裝傻的狐狸。他不需要承認身分，反正Tom也不會相信他，但是他不能現在就變回Lucius Malfoy，除非他願意赤身裸體地出現在這間黑魔法防禦術的教室裡。他暫時沒有衣服，所以只能窩在Tom的臂彎裡。希望Tom回到自己的辦公室或宿舍裡時會給他衣服。

然而接下來Tom還有五年級的黑魔法防禦術課程。他沒有讓這些即將面對O.W.Ls的學生們練習對戰，但還是把桌椅全都搬開，方便他們練習咒語。

「你們看到Riddle教授抱著什麼了嗎？」Hermione說。

Ron轉了轉眼珠：「我想這間教室裡沒有人是瞎子。」

「那是小毛毛嗎？」Hermione說。

Harry也開始感到無奈：「那確實就是小毛毛。」他嚴肅地看著Hermione，「老實說，如果牠找不到原來的主人，但是有新的主人可以照顧牠，不也很好嗎？」

Hermione咬了咬下唇：「好吧，也許我們管得夠多了。」

Ron和Harry對此感到驚訝，卻也鬆了一口氣。然而在這間教室裡，不可能只有他們注意到了Riddle教授抱著一團白色的毛球：「Draco，快看！」Pansy說。

「如果這隻狐狸是Riddle教授養的，那麼一切就說得通了。」Draco說。

Pansy好奇地問：「什麼說得通？」

Draco惡狠狠地說：「只有Riddle教授養的狐狸，才敢踩我一腳。」他說著，怒氣沖沖地使用了一個辣辣燃。他本應對著牆壁使用，但是他忘了自己正在和Pansy說話，於是這道帶著火焰的咒語便飛向了Gryffindor們。

「小心！」Hermione大喊。

Harry和Ron——拉著站在一旁的Neville——立刻蹲下，那道充滿怒氣的辣辣燃就打在他們後面的牆壁上。Harry維持著蹲下的姿勢，看起來是用手抱著膝蓋，手掌裡卻握著魔杖：「衝衝攻、衝衝攻。」他飛快地唸道。

Hermione聽見了：「哦……Harry，不……」她呻吟道。

Pansy尖叫起來，Draco也立刻發現有一大堆課桌椅朝自己飛來，他舉起魔杖：「噴噴障！」那些可憐的老舊木頭桌椅立刻停住，摩擦地面發出刺耳的唧唧聲，甚至有些往Gryffindor們的方向移動了一點。

「讓它們滾。」Riddle教授說。那堆桌椅停在教室中間，吱吱嘎嘎的聲音也停了，教室裡鴉雀無聲。狐狸從他的臂彎裡跳出來，敲巧地落在一張桌子上，看了看Slytherin的方向，又轉過身對著Gryffindor們咆哮起來。Tom皺了皺眉頭，「不要吵，Lucy，這與你無關。」狐狸氣憤地看著他，「這是我的工作。」他警告著，並向狐狸伸出手。

狐狸跳下桌子，走到他的腳邊坐下。Draco輕了輕喉嚨：「教授……」

Riddle教授打斷他：「不。現在不要說話。」他慢吞吞地說，明顯是心情不好，「你們在只會不理性地立刻替自己辯解。我要你們回去之後好好想一想，今天晚上八點到我的辦公室來告訴我發生了什麼事，不要推諉塞責。至於現在，我不想再浪費更多寶貴的上課時間。」

Draco閉上嘴巴。他看見Riddle教授微微彎腰，再次朝狐狸伸出手。狐狸猶豫了一下，還是又跳進他的臂彎裡，然後轉動小腦袋，朝這裡望過來。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

他咬著牙轉身，決定在八點前寫信回家。他被一隻該死的狐狸踩了一腳，現在還要因為牠而被罰去做勞動服務？也許他的父親可以向Riddle教授買下這隻狐狸，就算要用他從小存到大的零用錢買另外一隻送給Riddle教授也沒有關係。他就是要弄到這隻狐狸！這隻可惡的狐狸！

黑魔法防禦術課在不愉快的氣氛中結束，狐狸被Tom抱回他自己的辦公室。Tom將牠放在桌子上，轉身給自己倒了一杯水，再回來時狐狸已經竄到沙發上了：「你喜歡這張沙發。」他說，「這麼多年了，我也沒有把它換掉。」

Lucius把自己的身體蜷縮起來，彷彿剛剛才意識到自己此時赤身裸體，用毛茸茸的大尾巴纏繞自己。所以他現在還不能變回一個人，當然也不能回應Tom。

Tom似乎也不期待得到一個回答，他放任狐狸窩在沙發上，回到書桌前進行自己的工作。一會兒後他抬起頭，發現有一團白色的毛球正在往他的壁爐裡鑽。狐狸撅著小屁股，大尾巴卻垂著，牠甚至無法用毛茸茸的腳掌抓起一把呼嚕粉。牠發出細小的嗚嗚聲。Tom說道：「你難道不想知道你兒子在我的課堂上搗亂的原因嗎，Lucius？」

Lucius猜測他的小龍會寫信給他，所以他根本不需要在這裡等到晚上八點鐘，但是他不知道該怎麼以狐狸的姿態告訴Tom這件事。他轉過身，舉起兩條前腿，試圖向Hogwarts的黑魔法防禦術教授解釋，看起來卻彷彿在向人討抱抱。

「你的身上有小荳蔻和香根草的味道。」Tom又接著說，「像個少年。」

Lucius仍然不知道該怎麼告訴Tom自己被兒子抹了一身的洗髮精——這也實在令人羞於啟齒——不過他不太喜歡被人說像個少年。狐狸張開嘴巴，咿咿呀呀地抗議起來。Tom瞇起眼睛，抬起手，狐狸又閉嘴了。Lucius知道他的教父多麼熟練於各種無咒語和無魔杖的魔法。

他不情願地回到沙發上坐下，一會兒後卻又無聊地試圖接近Tom的書桌。Tom沒有阻止他。狐狸跳上書桌，發現黑魔法防禦術的教授正在批改一份Ravenclaw學生的論文。Lucius找到Slytherin學生的那一疊，把一隻腳搭在上面，又歪著頭，眼巴巴地看著Tom。Tom說：「論文必須用雙手拿著。」

狐狸不滿地走到Ravenclaw學生的論文前，似乎想要一屁股坐上去，不過在那之前，牠又抬頭看了看Tom，最後氣憤地跑回沙發上了。Tom坐在椅子上，揮了揮魔杖，一杯開水就慢慢地飄到狐狸眼前：「你知道我沒有下午茶的習慣。」他頓了頓，「或者你需要一個Hogwarts的家庭小精靈？」

Lucius搖頭，並伸出前腳推了推那杯懸在空中的水。他假裝沒聽見Tom的笑聲，窩回沙發上，發起呆來。他記得自己在學生時期也常常跑到Riddle教授的辦公室。只要Riddle教授在，他就能敲開這扇門。不，在更之前他就這麼做了。在學齡前，他甚至以為Hogwarts城堡就是Riddle教授的家。他會從壁爐裡跑出來，笑嘻嘻地到處亂跑，東摸摸西碰碰，最後把自己的身體扔到這張沙發上。

那個時候Riddle教授也不管他，只是做自己的事情，放任他無禮地把兩條穿著吊帶短褲和長統襪的腿抬到沙發上，像玩彈簧床一樣蹦來蹦去，直到被提醒晚餐時間到了——他柔軟的肚子下面出現一隻手，將他從恍惚中撈起：「該吃飯了。」

Riddle教授帶著那隻神秘的白狐狸來吃飯，而且餵牠吃了烤蔬菜、馬鈴薯和鱈魚排。狐狸在吃魚的時候得意洋洋地到Snape教授的前面轉了一圈。所有人都判斷那隻狐狸屬於Riddle教授，而且和Snape教授頗為熟稔。

「我猜是因為那兩位教授都精通於黑魔法。」Ron說。

Hermione反駁：「你為什麼不說Riddle教授的魔藥學也很厲害？」

Ron反問：「妳為什麼會知道這個？」

「他在O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts中每一科都拿到了O。」Hermione敬畏地說。

Ron也露出敬畏的神情，Harry插嘴道：「晚餐後我們去拜訪Hagrid吧。」

「兄弟，你忘了Riddle教授要我們到他的辦公室去嗎？」Ron說。

Harry望著悶悶不樂的Hagrid說：「那就勞動服務結束後去，帶上隱形衣和劫盜地圖。」他堅定地咬下一口羊排。

Hermione有些遲疑：「但我們不需要帶背包去Riddle教授的辦公室。這樣太明顯了，一定會立刻就被他看穿的，Harry。」

「我不覺得他會是個那麼無聊的人。」Harry說，「他很少管閒事。」

Hagrid沒有等到甜點就起身離開餐桌了，Hermione嘆了口氣：「可是你別忘了還有Malfoy他們。他們會對你的背包感興趣。」

Ron也說道：「做完勞動服務後回到宿舍再出來也可以啊。」

「你們為什麼一定要在宵禁後行動？」Hermione指出。

Harry和Ron互看一眼，聳聳肩：「因為這樣比較刺激。」他們看見女級長皺起眉頭，又補充道，「但確實不一定要在宵禁後。明天下午如何？」

「好吧。」Harry說，「但其實我一直覺得很奇怪：那隻狐狸不像是Hagrid會喜歡的那種……寵物，為什麼他知道狐狸有了主人會這麼傷心？」

Hermione說：「也許他忽然喜歡上這種毛茸茸的可愛動物了。」

Harry撇了撇嘴，Ron則小聲地說：「所以妳覺得那隻狐狸很可愛。」

「我沒有說過嗎？」Hermione說，「牠很可愛，不過我更喜歡Crookshanks。」

她的朋友們笑了起來，並繼續吃晚餐。Riddle教授不會像Filch那樣讓他們從事辛苦的體力勞動，也不會像Snape教授那樣讓他們處理噁心的魔要材料，但還是吃飽一些比較好。晚上七點五十九分，他們站在Riddle教授的門前與一些Slytherin的學生互相怒視。

八點鐘，辦公室的門自動打開了，Riddle教授的臂彎裡仍然抱著那隻狐狸，對他們說道：「請進。」他頓了頓，「我要你們一個一個告訴我今天發生了什麼事。」

Draco大步走進房間裡：「教授……」

「不要急，Malfoy先生。」Riddle教授摸了一下他懷裡的狐狸，「我會讓你發言，但必須是在我請你發言之後。我認為你應當有聽別人說話的教養。」

Gryffindor學院的學生們忍不住微笑，而那隻雪白的狐狸甩了甩毛茸茸的大尾巴，抬起頭，正好對上惡狠狠地看向Gryffindor又看向牠的Draco的目光。

Lucius無法反駁Riddle教授說的話，他的兒子也不能。所以Tom先讓Gryffindor的學生說話，他們全部都指出是Slytherin的Malfoy首先對他們發出攻擊。Harry Potter說：「那是辣辣燃，我們看見一道火光衝過來。」

「你們看見的是這樣嗎？」Tom問Slytherin的孩子們。

Draco終於可以說話：「那道魔咒確實是我發出的，但是……」他張了張嘴巴，瞪著教授臂彎裡的狐狸，不確定自己是否應該繼續說下去。

Tom低頭看了看懷裡的小東西：「你一直看著這隻狐狸，這和他有關係嗎？」

「沒關係……有一點點關係。」Draco乾巴巴地說，「我很好奇您什麼時候開始飼養這隻雪白的狐狸，所以在課堂上分心了。」

Lucius試圖從Tom的懷裡跳出來，他現在很想走過去，狠狠地踩兒子一腳，但是Tom將他緊緊抓住。他的力氣從來不能敵過他的教父。

「很糟糕的理由。」Tom評論道，「你因為與課堂完全無關的事情而分心，甚至差點兒傷害了你的同學們。請不要露出這樣的表情，Malfoy先生，你已經有能力傷害你的同學們了。我從不對此感到懷疑。」

Ron說：「教授，我們這是屬於……呃，正當防衛。」他看了看Hermione，想確認自己有沒有用錯這個聽起來很厲害的詞彙，卻發現她皺起了眉頭。

Tom說：「聽起來確實如此，但我想Granger小姐可以告訴你更好的解決方式。」他按了按懷裡躁動的狐狸的腦袋。

Hermione也乾巴巴地回答：「我們應該立即向您反應這件事。」

「我認為這是一個學生應該要做的事情。」Tom環視著所有人說，「現在你們應該都意識到自己的錯誤了，所以我要處罰你們。但是我這裡並沒有什麼特別需要你們的地方，所以我將把你們交給Snape教授。」

Gryffindor的學生們都拉長了臉，而Slytherin的學生們則面露喜色。

Draco大著膽子問道：「那麼我們現在還要做什麼呢，教授？」

「你們可以回去了，Snape教授會再通知你們時間與地點。」Tom看著這個得意洋洋的小混蛋，愉快地說道。他懷裡的狐狸也已經安靜下來，甚至瞇著眼，心滿意足地趴在他的懷裡，尖尖的耳朵一顫一顫，毛茸茸的大尾巴搖來搖去。

Draco還想得寸進尺：「那麼我可不可以請問——這隻狐狸——」

Tom說：「不可以，Malfoy先生。我可以拒絕回答你任何課業之外的問題。」

Draco撇撇嘴，和其他Slytherin的同學們一起走出Riddle教授的辦公室。反正他還有爸爸可以求助，他爸爸看到他的信後就會來找Riddle教授和他可惡的狐狸。那麼接下來他要做的，就只剩下看Gryffindor們如何在Snape教授面前鬧笑話了，尤其是那個Neville Longbottom。

Gryffindor的學生們當然早就走遠了。他們對於Riddle教授的處置感到氣憤，卻也無話可說。Hermione一路上都在安慰可憐的Neville，她認為Snape教授不一定會針對他，因為還有Harry在。

Harry抱怨道：「Snape應該要去找我爸決鬥，而不是把氣出在我身上。」

「如果他那麼做了，你媽媽可能會生氣。」Ron有些不確定地說。

Harry有些畏懼地說：「確實。她很少生氣，但不會有人希望她生氣。」

所有人都對這句話表示贊同。他們走回Gryffindor的塔樓，通過了胖夫人守護的門，又在交誼廳聊了一會兒天——Hermione在看書——內容是猜測Snape會給他們出什麼難題。直到有第一個人開始打哈欠，他們才回到各自的房間裡。

Harry在排隊等洗澡的時候把劫盜地圖翻出來，現在早已超過了宵禁時間，他愉快地發現走廊上有一些夜遊的學生，有些他認識，有些他不認識。他還看見Filch在追一些來自Hufflepuff的學生。接著他看見在Snape位於地下室的辦公室前徘徊著Lucius Malfoy的名字。他撇撇嘴，對於Draco Malfoy立刻向父親求助這件事情感到不以為然。等Ron洗完澡，他將告訴他的好朋友這件事。

在學生們都離開後，Lucius便從Tom的懷裡跳出——Tom不再用力限制他的身體。他現在想要去找Snape，但他不知道Tom是否會讓他出去。他溜進浴室，窩在馬桶蓋上思考，直到Tom進來洗澡。今天他仍然被當成一隻狐狸來清洗，不過Tom的動作確實比Draco要體貼許多。

洗完澡後，Tom用毛巾將狐狸的身體輕輕地擦乾，然後將牠放在自己的枕頭邊，熄滅了燈火，窩進棉被裡。狐狸把自己蜷成一顆小白球，兩隻尖耳朵卻豎得高高的，等到Tom的呼吸聲變得均勻，牠便悄悄溜下床，又跳上窗邊的櫃子。

在Lucius的小時候，他常常踮起腳尖推開這扇窗。這是非常有趣的一件事情：每一次推開窗戶他都能看見Hogwarts裡不一樣的風景。Tom告訴Luciu是Hogwarts裡一間名叫萬應室的房間給了他靈感，才讓他創造出這個好玩的魔法。現在Lucius要嘗試打開這扇窗戶，運氣好的話他就能更快地找到Snape。

他用自己此時長滿了柔軟白毛的前腳去撥弄窗栓，他真想念人類的手指，然而此時他還不能變回Lucius Malfoy。他嘗試了好幾分鐘，才聽見噠地一聲，金屬製的窗栓竟然真被他毛茸茸的前腳和柔軟的肉墊給弄開了。

躺在床上的Tom翻了個身，站在櫃子上的狐狸猛地回頭，兩顆圓圓的灰色眼睛眨呀眨，接著又把頭轉回去，再次抬起一隻前腳，推開了窗戶，輕巧地跳到走廊裡——其實牠的視力不算好，至少不比作為人類的Lucius Malfoy好，所以牠在原地徘徊了幾分鐘後才知道自己正在Hufflepuff的宿舍前面。

運氣不算太差，至少Slytherin的宿舍和Hufflepuff的宿舍都在地下。Lucius忽然看見一隻手從他剛剛跳出的窗戶裡伸出來，接著他看到Tom的臉。他後退了兩步，不確定自己是否應該跑走、跳起來或者就停在原地，然而Tom只是微笑著對他搖搖頭，然後將窗戶關上。

Lucius又呆站了一會兒，現在他勢必要去找Snape，因為他也只有那兒可以去了。他仰起頭，輕巧又快速地在走廊上溜過。今晚的最後一個難題是：他要如何以狐狸的姿態讓門上的梅杜莎替他開門。Lucius想了想，又抬起前腳，並且伸出了狐狸尖尖的爪子。他打算在門上用爪子寫下「榮耀」。

門上的梅杜莎卻在他寫下第一劃時就開始尖叫，狐狸被嚇得往後跳了好遠，背上柔軟的白毛都豎了起來。門打開了，Snape穿著睡衣，瞪著弓起身體的狐狸說：「這位先生，請問你對我的門做出了什麼令人難堪的舉動？」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus和Tom都以為Lucius透過對方的壁爐回家了。

狐狸拒絕承認這項嚴厲的指控，牠翹起尾巴、昂著頭，從Snape的身邊走進他的臥室。Snape砰地一聲關上門。狐狸跳上他的沙發，牠似乎熱衷於霸佔別人的沙發。牠還歪著頭，用圓圓的、灰色的眼睛看著Snape，發出嗚嗚的聲音。

Snape不情願地從自己的衣櫃裡拿出一件乾淨的長袍，扔到狐狸的身上。白色的小毛球完全被黑色的長袍覆蓋住了，牠發出不滿的叫聲，又很快安靜下來，然後那件長袍慢慢地鼓脹起來，最後變成披著它、屈起雙腿坐在沙發上的Lucius Malfoy：「你的沙發都要掉出麥桿來了。」他用沙啞的聲音說，「我要水。」

「你現在可以自己動手了，」Snape說，「不受任何限制地。」

Lucius皺著眉頭從沙發上站起來，Snape的長袍穿在他身上顯然有些太大，可以蓋過他赤裸的雙腳，垂墜到地上，托在地毯上發出沙沙的聲音。他喝完水後就一直在Snape的房間裡沙沙、沙沙地走來走去：「我是被趕出來的。」他惱怒地說，「你知道，Cissy討厭毛茸茸的東西，但我沒想到他會拿菸灰缸扔我。」

「真可惜她沒有扔中。」Snape面無表情地說。

Lucius微笑：「她是沒有扔中，可是，」他又皺起眉頭，｢接下來她咆哮著脫下腳上的高跟鞋……她抓著鞋子朝我跑來……」他瑟縮了一下，又嚴肅地補充道，「我也不希望她的全身出現紅疹子。｣

Snape評論道：「躲到Hogwarts特快列車上不會讓Narcissa起紅疹子，卻是個愚蠢至極的決定。」他頓了頓，「學生們似乎很喜歡你。」

「那是因為他們沒有見過如此優雅的狐狸。」Lucius說。他看見Snape皺了皺鼻子，想起Draco對待自己時的無禮，不情願地補充道，「絕大部分。」

Snape說：「你很快就會被發現是一名化獸師。」

Lucius皺起眉頭：「你明明知道這比化獸要複雜得多，Severus，在你拒絕讓我喝湯之前，我真的覺得自己就是一隻狐狸。」

「或許在引以為傲的白毛都掉光後，你也會想起自己是一個人。」Snape說。

Lucius不滿地說：「我聽說的狐狸是捕魚高手。」他假裝沒看到Snape嘲諷的表情，「我今晚來找你是為了另一件事情，Severus。我的教父將會把在他的課堂上搗亂的學生們交給你，你知道該怎麼做。」

「你在要求我為難一群學生。」Severus問道，「那些學生是幾年級的？」

Lucius不情願地回答：「五年級。一群吵鬧又魯莽的小混蛋。」

Snape說：「我記得五年級的黑魔法防禦術課是Gryffindor和Slytherin一起上的。這是為了你的小龍嗎？他在實戰練習中輸給了Potter？」

Lucius故作驚訝地說：「你怎麼會這麼想呢？」他其實也不確定如果Draco和Harry Potter真的來一場決鬥，會是誰獲勝，「Gryffindor的學生朝我的兒子發射魔咒，而且差點兒就燒掉了我的尾巴。」他面不改色地說謊。

「所以你的兒子也會來到這兒。只有一個人可以逃過Riddle教授的處罰。」Snape說，「不過現在那個人已經畢業了。」

Lucius露出得意的微笑：「你會幫我的，對嗎？」他站起來，又替自己倒了一杯水，「我知道要去哪裡可以買到新鮮的龍的心臟。」

Snape說：「你比我的印象中更大方。上次你來我這兒時只留下了一撮白毛。」

「那可比龍的心臟都更珍貴。」Lucius說。

Snape朝壁爐比了個請的手勢：「我叫來做勞動服務的學生將它丟進垃圾桶，那些小孩甚至以為我的沙發發霉了。你應該看看他們的表情。」

Lucius用力握著玻璃杯：「你還沒有答應我，Severus。」

「我不能以教授的身分向你保證任何事。」Snape回答。

Lucius把用過的玻璃杯放在Snape的辦公桌上：「你不該用如此冠冕堂皇的態度面對我，你竟然在和我說話時仍然裝模作樣。」他氣呼呼地說。

Snape指出：「我不過是適應了現在的角色。」

Lucius站在他的辦公桌前，雙手叉腰、瞇著眼睛說：「當我感到焦慮、挫折和生氣的時候，我的本能就特別容易顯現。」

「Lucius，」Snape低聲說，「我警告你最好不要……」

他剛剛從衣櫥裡拿出來的乾淨長袍掉落在地上，而且扭來扭去，幾秒鐘後從領口探出一顆白色的小腦袋，該死的狐狸衝著他得意地嗷嗷叫。Snape幾乎想抓起墨水瓶朝牠扔去。Lucius說得對，這不是利用魔咒變化成動物，他是天生的變形師，所以Snape沒辦法用魔咒逼他變回一個人。

狐狸叼著Snape的長袍跳上沙發，窸窸窣窣地將那件衣服擺弄成牠喜歡的藝團，然後安安穩穩、舒舒服服地在上面趴了下來。Snape放下羽毛筆，繞過辦公桌，猛地向沙發撲去：「我警告你最好不要讓我拿出魔杖。」他咬牙切齒地說。

然而這隻狐狸比Lucius騎在飛天掃帚上時更加敏捷，即使拖著一根毛茸茸的大尾巴，仍然能從Severus的手掌下溜走，並躲在任何牠想躲藏的地方。

「滾出我的辦公室，或者滾進我的壁爐裡。」Severus說。狐狸端正地坐在地毯上，歪著頭看他。Severus瞪著牠好一會兒才想起來如果自己將一把呼嚕粉扔在一隻狐狸身上，只會得到一隻髒兮兮的狐狸，「我知道狐狸也怕蛇。」他將雙手插在腰上，梅杜莎的石門無聲地打開了。

「看！」Harry說，「Lucius Malfoy現在在Snape的辦公室裡。」

Hermione說：「你怎麼知道Lucius Malfoy會出現在Hogwarts？」

Ron說：「當然是因為Draco Malfoy一定會寫信向他的理事父親告狀。現在老Malfoy一定正在和Snape商議要怎麼折磨我們。我敢說讓Riddle教授決定把我們交給Snape的人一定也是Lucius Malfoy。」

「但是他為什麼要在三更半夜跑來Hogwarts？」Harry說，「他也可以寫信。」

Hermione則說：「我不覺得Riddle教授會聽理事的話，有時候他甚至會把Dumbledore的話當作耳邊風。而且Harry說得對，沒有家長會為了兒子而在這個時間拜訪教授，或許他是有什麼別的目的。」

Ron不太高興地說：「也許這在麻瓜世界很少見，但這兒是魔法的世界。」

Hermione張了張嘴，Harry忽然指著劫盜地圖上的一個小黑點：「Lucius Malfoy跑出Snape的辦公室了！哦，他的速度可真快！」

他們三人將腦袋湊在一起，盯著屬於Lucius的小黑點衝出屬於Snape的辦公室，然後飛快地朝離開地窖的樓梯移動。Hermione指著地圖上另一個小黑點說：「你們看！我真不敢相信他也會夜遊！他也是個級長！」

「Cedric？」Harry有些擔心地說，「他快要和Lucius Malfoy迎面撞上了！」

Ron說：「其實我有時候有點兒羨慕Hufflepuff的宿舍可以這麼靠近廚房……但我一點兒也不想在午夜遇見Malfoy的老爸……」他張大嘴巴，指著劫盜地圖。屬於Cedric Diggory和屬於Lucius Malfoy的兩個黑點正重疊在一起。

Cedric在黑暗中感覺小腿被撞了一下，他立刻掏出準備好的貓薄荷，Ms. Norris會喜歡這個，這能幫助他在Filch出現前爭取到一點時間，現在他只需要決定是應該衝回宿舍，或者到廚房裡躲一陣子。

他的小腿又被撞了一下。Ms. Norris可不會這麼撞人，她只會大聲地喵喵叫，然後追著倒楣的學生們到處跑。Cedric收回即將拔腿衝刺的腳步，低下頭，就著魔杖尖端的微弱光暈看見一顆白球，白球上長了一對圓圓的灰色眼睛，和彷彿氣歪了的鼻子。這隻狐狸顯然很不喜歡他剛剛扔下來的貓薄荷。

「看起來我嚇到你了。」Cedric彎下腰，小聲地說，「不過你也把我嚇出了一身冷汗，這樣我們就扯平了。」他撫著胸口說。

狐狸仍抬頭看著他，並發出嗚嗚的聲音，音量不大。

Cedric伸手將牠從地上撈起來：「我猜你也在逃跑，或者偷偷做什麼壞事。正好我和人打賭輸了，不如你陪我一起去廚房吧。」

狐狸坐在他的手臂上，眨了眨眼睛。Lucius不是很喜歡前往廚房的這個念頭，但現在在Hogwarts裡似乎只有這個Hufflepuff的學生會替他開門，所以他只好在面對一雙雙網球般的黃色大眼睛時閉上眼睛，並將腦袋塞進Cedric的懷裡。

Cedric拿了一些水果、烤肉和鬆餅，然後艱難地低下頭，用下巴戳了戳毛茸茸的小白球：「嘿，你想不想吃點什麼？既然我們都已經來到廚房了。」

狐狸不情願地從他的懷裡抬起腦袋，對著滿懷期待的家庭小精靈們大叫起來，長在牠脊柱上的白毛甚至都炸了起來，這讓牠看起來像個大白球。Cedric嚇了一跳：「噓——噓——你這樣會讓我們無法離開廚房。」

Lucius停止了他的咆哮，再次將腦袋塞進Hufflepuff學生的懷裡。他聽到這個睡衣上有著香根草味道的男孩說：「你能保證不發出聲音嗎？雖然這段路不算太遠，但我一點兒都不想被Filch和Ms. Norris發現。」他從睡衣口袋裡拿出亮晶晶的級長徽章，「如果可以，我也不想要用上這個。」

狐狸仍把腦袋埋在他的懷裡，沒有看到那枚徽章，否則牠可能會跳起來狠狠地踢這個老實的男孩一腳。Cedric在感受到大白球變回小白球，並且安靜地動了動之後，將魔法口袋掛在手臂上，悄悄地推開廚房的門，溜進黑暗裡。

他跑得很快，Lucius只聽見怦怦怦的心跳聲，他被男孩的手臂、睡衣和披在身上的外套完全遮住，所以在進入Hufflepuff的宿舍交誼廳時受到了熱烈的歡迎——Cedric Diggory受到熱烈的歡迎。

「這次你用上級長徽章了嗎？」一名男孩拍著他的肩膀問道。

Cedric微笑著搖頭，把魔法口袋遞給他：「替我留一顆蘋果和一些草莓。」然後他鬆開手臂，讓白毛被壓得塌塌的狐狸探出頭來透氣。

白白的一團毛球在他的棕色睡衣前十分顯眼，Hufflepuff的學生們倒抽一口氣：「怎麼又是這隻狐狸！牠不是Riddle教授的狐狸嗎？」

「我想是的。」Cedric冷靜地說，「但是牠在走廊上撞到了我的小腿。牠看起來很緊張，我想牠可能又走丟了，或者正在逃跑。」

一名女孩問道：「所以你就把Riddle教授的狐狸帶回來了？」

Cedric解釋道：「我認為這麼晚了去打擾教授不太好，所以決定先讓牠在我房間睡一個晚上，明天一早就將牠送回去。」他點了點狐狸的小腦袋，「這個小傢伙也不需要每次都在眾目睽睽之下穿過一整個禮堂大廳。」

就在他們說話的時候狐狸在Cedric的臂彎裡扭來扭去，艱難地把自己調整成屁股向外的姿勢，然後又將腦袋埋進十七歲男孩的臂彎裡。牠才不是誰的狐狸，Lucius Malfoy屬於他自己。他完全按照自己的想法來行動，也並沒有逃跑或迷路。

他的舉動讓一些好奇的、善良的、喜愛小動物的孩子們收回了想要伸過去的手，訕訕地說：「牠為什麼這麼依賴你呢，Cedric？」

「我想是因為我在火車上曾經替牠將門打開。」Cedric說，「但牠那時拒絕被任何人觸碰，所以也有可能是因為我餵了牠吃早餐。」他忽然感覺到懷裡的狐狸開始咬自己的睡衣，便向正在吃烤肉、鬆餅和水果的同學們伸出手，「請給我一個蘋果好嗎？我剛剛替牠也拿了一個。」

他拿到蘋果，抱著狐狸來到角落的黑色沙發上坐下。狐狸從他的臂彎滑到他的大腿上，好奇地觀察著牆壁上的銅製暖爐，接著牠注意到這名Hufflepuff的學生掏出魔杖，將它變成一把鋒利的水果刀：「你是我見過咬合力最弱的犬科動物，也許Riddle教授一直都是這麼餵你的？」Cedric小聲地說。

狐狸張了張嘴，瞪著他搖了搖頭。Cedric覺得自己看見牠的鼻子上方皺了起來，似乎隨時都會撲上來叼走他手中的蘋果。

他發出一陣低低的笑聲，開始切蘋果。Lucius第一次看見有人這麼會切蘋果，或者他從未想過一個人可以切蘋果。紅色的果皮在銀色的刀鋒上掉下來，露出多汁的白色果肉，蘋果的香氣鑽進他濕濕的小鼻子裡。Cedric在蘋果上用刀劃了兩道，掰下一瓣，拿到他的嘴巴前。Lucius猶豫了一下，張開嘴叼住那瓣蘋果。

Cedric充滿成就感地看著狐狸趴在自己的腿上吃蘋果，也切了一瓣給自己，很快他就和狐狸將一顆蘋果分享完了。狐狸伸出粉紅色的舌頭，在自己的嘴巴周圍舔了一圈。他將水果刀變回魔杖：「你的整個嘴巴都是香的，而且身上有小豆蔻和香根草的味道。現在我們是一樣的了。」

Lucius這才發現這名Hufflepuff的少年和自己的兒子用一樣的沐浴露，他覺得自己被當成小朋友了，於是坐在這名少年的腿上，抬起一條腿，指了指放在窗臺上的一盆薄荷。他不太可能讓這個孩子替自己刷牙，但他可以嚼幾片薄荷葉。

Cedric面帶驚訝地替他摘下幾片薄荷葉，狐狸立刻將它們吃進嘴裡，並再次將腦袋埋進他的懷裡，將那些清涼的葉子嚼了一整路，然後在進入少年的房間時從他的手臂上躍下，衝進廁所又踩著馬桶跳上洗手台，吐出一團綠綠的東西。Lucius覺得清爽許多，並照了照鏡子，看見一隻毛翹得亂七八糟的白色狐狸。

TBC


End file.
